A New Beginning 7: New Scouts
by Jupitermoon
Summary: The day has come where Princess Sofia will have her own scouts to protect her. With new scouts joining the team there will be changes, but will they be for the better or for the worse? Note: I wrote this back in middle school so please bare with me.


Hey everyone! Here is #7 in my series. The day has come, where Sofia, will receive her sailor scouts. New scouts are coming to join the team. They must go through training, before they can finally call them selves Sofia's scouts. These sailor scouts have been all over the galaxy. Listen, and learn from the tales they tell, in this story "The New Scouts." Enjoy!

A NEW BEGINNING

The New Scouts

The chapel was set in beautiful colors. Roses were hung everywhere, and their beautiful aroma filled the whole chapel. The entire kingdom was there to see the wedding of their princess Sofia Rose Serenity, and Prince Alexander. Sofia waited along time for this day, and now it was finally happening. In the back of the chapel, Sofia was admiring her wedding dress in the mirror. She was putting on her vale, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she said looking away from the mirror. Queen Serenity (Rini) entered the room. Rini had tears in her eyes when she saw Sofia. "Sofia my dear you look so beautiful," said Rini "Turn around, I want to see the back of your dress." Sofia spun around once, so her mother could see. "Oh Sofia, I can't tell you how happy I am for you." Sofia smiled, and gave her mother a huge hug. "I know mother, I know. I just can't believe that this day has finally come." said Sofia feeling a little light headed. "Yes sweetheart, this will be one of the most important days of your life. Now it's time to begin, your father is waiting outside to walk you down." Sofia walked outside, where her father was waiting for her. He lit up when he saw his little girl. "Oh Sofia, you look wonderful" said Helios. "Thank you father" said Sofia as she smiled. Rini left to take her seat with the others, while Sofia and her father got ready to walk down.

Everyone was sitting in their sets, when the music started playing. They all looked down to see the little flower girl throwing flower petals on the red rug. Then they saw Sofia being escorted by her father down the trail of flower petals. She looked over to her father, and smiled at him. She then looked up to see Alex waiting for her like he always had. She could tell he was nervous, but when he saw her, it all went away. As she got closer, she could hear someone call her name softly. It grew louder the closer she got to the end. "Sofia! WAKE UP!!" Sofia woke up, almost knocking Dianna off the bed. She looked around. It was a bright summers day outside. All of the flowers, the people, and Alex were gone. Sofia looked down at Dianna. "Morning" she said in her sweet innocent voice. "Dianna, do you know the words "sleep in?" Sofia pulled the covers over her head. "As a matter of fact...I don't. Now your always telling me to get up, now it's your turn." Dianna went up to Sofia's covers, and started to paw at the covers. "Dianna stop it, I was having a really nice dream, and I want to finish it." Dianna stopped, and went back to the end of the bed. "Was it about Alex?" she asked smiling. "Yes, that's why I want to finish it."

Dianna was still smiling when she asked "Did you kiss him?" Sofia came out from under the coves. "Well, I could have if you had let me finish it." Dianna jumped off the bed, and sat in a chair. "Okay, okay, sorry." Sofia smiled, and went over to Dianna. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's alright, I needed to get up anyway. It would have been nice to finish it though." Dianna smiled, and looked up to her. "The reason why I came up to wake you is that you need to be in the main court room, because of you receiving your guardian scouts today." Sofia's eyes grew wide. "That was today?!" Sofia rushed to her closet, and picked out the really fancy dress she was to wear to meet the new scouts. She tried to get the dress on, but it wasn't one of those dresses you just throw on, it was going to take awhile. "Dianna, why didn't you wake me up faster? This dumb dress is going to take at lest ten more minutes to get on!" Sofia was rushing around so fast, Dianna couldn't get her to stop to tell her why she didn't wake her up in time. "I am starting to act more like grandmother every day." Dianna kind of laughed when she remembered how her grandmother would be late for everything. She was even late delivering Rini! When Sofia finally did get the dress on, she put her high heeled shoes on, and ran as fast as she could(in high heels)to the main court room. About two minutes later, Sofia heard Dianna yelling for her to stop. "Wait! Princess stop!" She stopped, but was not in a good mood. "What Dianna?" she said not even looking down. "You forgot your tiara princess." Sofia looked down, to she Dianna holding her diamond tiara in her little month. "Oh, thank you Dianna." Sofia put the tiara on her head, then ran off. Dianna sat there watching Sofia run off. Then she remembered something important. "Hey wait...I'm supposed to be there to...mom is going to kill me!" Dianna ran as fast as her paws would carry her after the princess.

Sofia finally got to the main court. She stopped to straighten up her dress, and tiara then entered. Everyone was already there, and were waiting for her. The scouts were all standing off to the side of the royal family. Sofia gracefully walked up the very few stairs to her thrown, and sat down. Her parents, and grandparents gave her a look that said "We'll talk about your tardiness later." Sofia weakly smiled at them, then faced ahead. Alex stood right next to her. He was standing very still, and wearing a light blue suit, with a black cape, and a fancy dark blue design on the front. Sofia could tell he didn't like wearing that. "Why were you so late?" whispered Alex looking straight ahead. "I was having a nice dream, and Dianna didn't wake me in time" she whispered back. "What was your dream about?" he whispered still looking ahead. Sofia smiled and said "Wouldn't you like to know." Alex smiled lightly, but never looked down. Sofia felt something fury touch her leg. She looked down to see Dianna. "It took you long enough" whispered Sofia. "You try opening a door with no hands, it's not easy." Sofia rolled her eyes. "Well you should be with your parents Dianna" Dianna looked up to her. "Well, do you know where they are?" she asked. Sofia looked around. "There right over there." She pointed over to the scouts, where Dianna's parents were. "Oh, okay then." Dianna went over to stand with her parents.

The court talked amongst themselves for about two more minutes, then a man came in to address the court. "May I announce to the royal court, the new sailor scouts for the Princess Sofia Rose Serenity have arrived." Everyone turned to the door, to see three girls walk in with their heads held high. They walk up, and knelt before the royal family. The one in the middle had dark brown hair that was a little below her shoulders, and had dark blue eyes. Her sailor suit was the color dark purple, and had shoes like Neptune's only dark purple. The one to her right, had shoulder length reddish orange hair, and dark green eyes. Her suit was also a reddish orange color, and shoes that reached to her ankles. The last one looked very mysteries. She had long pale lavender hair, and indigo blue eyes. Her suit was lavender, and she had boots that came up to her knees. "You may all rise now," said Helios "State your name starting with you in the middle." She stepped forward. "My name is Sailor Calypso, I come from the 11th moon of Saturn." She then stepped back, and the one with the reddish orange hair stepped forward. "My name is Sailor Asteroid, I live in the Asteroid Belt between the planets Mars and Jupiter." She stepped back, and the last one stepped forward. "My name is Sailor Charon, I come from the moon of Pluto." She then stepped back with the others. That explains why she seems so mysterious, anyone that far out in the galaxy always was mysterious.

Queen Rini then told the new scouts what they were expected to do. "May I welcome you Calypso, Asteroid, and Charon. What will be expected of you is to protect not only the princess, but this kingdom. You will be trained by the Sailor Scouts of the other planets over the summer. They will show you how to use your powers, how to focus your energy, and most importantly, to learn how to work as a team." She looked over to the cats to come over to her. "This is Luna, Artemis, and Dianna. They are the royal advisors, and will also be helping you with your training. At the end of summer, there will be a ceremony to prove that you have reached the end of your training. Now, Luna here will show you to your bedchambers. Your training begins tomorrow. I hope you all are very happy here, and we will see you again at dinner." With that, the new scouts were showed their rooms, and Sofia could now change out of the dress that was impossible to do anything but look nice in.

Sofia, and Dianna were walking to Sofia's room to change into her normal dress. On the way, they were talking about what they thought of the new scouts. Sofia was happy with the scouts she had, but her mother, grandmother, and grandfather all had some kind of bodyguards, so it was out of her hands. "What do you think about them Dianna?" asked Sofia. "They seem nice enough, I think you just need to get used to them." Sofia thought about that for a moment. "Maybe your right, father asked them to sit with us at the head of the table tonight, so we can get to know them." Around next hallway, they heard a noise. "What was that?" asked Dianna. "It sounded like something fell" said Sofia. They rounded the bend, and at the end of the long hallway was a dark chocolate colored cat. "What is that cat doing in here?" asked Sofia. "I don't know, but look what he did" said Dianna pointing the best she could with her paw. Sofia saw that the cat had knocked over a white vase. "The Queen is not going to like that" said Dianna looking at the cat. "I'll go get him, before he dose anymore damage." Sofia started down the hall slowly so as not to scare the cat away. "Come here..come here kitty" Sofia said as she neared the cat. When Sofia got closer to the cat, the cat looked down at the broken vase, then looked at her, and ran down the other hallway. "Hey wait!" Sofia not wanting the cat to get away, ran after it. From behind Sofia, came Dianna running after her!

Sofia fallowed the cat into a bedroom. "He can't go anywhere now." Sofia went in, and the cat was gone. "I bet he's under the bed." She bent down, to look,(which was hard because she still had that dress on)but he wasn't down there. Dianna came running in, and saw Sofia on her keens. "Princess Sofia, what's wrong!" Sofia jumped, and bumped her head. "Ow, Dianna I was fine until you scared the living daylights out of me" said Sofia rubbing her head. "Sorry, my mistake." Sofia was still looking for the cat. "I know he came in here," she said looking all around. "Who came in here?" Sofia, and Dianna turned to the doorway to see Sailor Calypso standing there. "Oh, Sailor Calypso, Dianna and I saw a cat that just knocked over a vase in the hall run in here." Calypso walked in, and started looking around the bed. "Is that who broke that vase out there?" she asked still looking. "Yes, it was" said Sofia wondering what she was doing. "Um...we already looked over there" said Dianna. Calypso looked on top of the bed, and smiled when she saw a tail under one of the pillows. "Did you try looking on top of the bed" she said smiling as she pulled the cat out of his hiding place. "How did you know where to look?" asked Sofia surprised. "Oh he always likes to hide around the beds at home, isn't that right Midy?" The cat looked at her in disgust. Sofia and Dianna looked at one another. "Hu?" they both said. "This is my cat Midas. He's my advisor." Calypso put him down on the bed. "Now Midas, tell the princess, and Dianna why you broke the vase." He looked up at Sofia with his green eyes. "I am truly sorry Princess Sofia, I did not mean to do that. I was waiting for Calypso, I thought you were her, and when I jumped off..well." Sofia was a little surprised when he spoke. She thought only Lunairen cats could talk. "That is quit alright, I'm sure I can talk my parents in to say you didn't mean to do it." Dianna jumped into a chair, to get a better look at Midas. She thought he was cute in his own cat way. Midas saw Dianna looking over at him, and nodded in a kind way. Dianna blushed, and looked away. "Dianna, we should go now, we must get ready for dinner." Dianna jumped off the chair, still a little embarrassed to look back. "I am sorry for what Midas did, I hope you can forgive him princess" said Calypso. Sofia smiled, and said "It's alright, everyone makes mistakes. You and the other scouts can call me Sofia, everyone else does." Calypso nodded in agreement. "Alright then Sofia, I look forward to talking to you at dinner" she said nicely. "Me to." With that, Sofia left the room to change for dinner.

Sofia was in her bedroom, looking for something to wear. Sofia wanted to wear her regular dress, but for atleast tonight, she had to go fancy again. She was looking through her closet, for a nice dress. "I miss wearing pants" thought Sofia remembering when she was in the past. Dianna was on top of the dresser looking at herself in the mirror. "Dianna, which one do you like?..Dianna?..Hello, earth to Dianna" Dianna looked up, now out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked nicely. Sofia held up two dresses in her hands. "Which one do you like? Sleeves or, no sleeves?" asked Sofia. "Oh...no sleeves, it would be a change" she said turning back to the mirror. "Dianna, are you alright?" Dianna looked back. "I'm alright princess, but can I ask you something?" Sofia laid the dresses on the bed, and sat down near Dianna. "You can ask me anything." Dianna walked over to the end of the dresser. "When you first saw Alex, what did you feel like?" Sofia thought for a moment, then realized what Dianna was really asking her. "Dianna, do you like Midas?" Dianna's eyes grew wide, and blushed a little. "No" she said unsure. Sofia smiled a very big smile. "Yes you do, don't lie to me, I can tell when someone is lying.. well sometimes I do." Dianna was blushing so bad, her ears turned red. "Well..I do think he's cute" said Dianna shyly. "Dianna, all you have to do is be your self, I know he'll like you." Dianna looked up at Sofia. "Do you really think so?" she asked. "Of course I do, now I need to get ready, Alex was going to escort me to dinner, and he'll be here soon." Sofia went to change, while Dianna smiled to her self at seeing Midis at dinner.

Calypso was also getting ready, and so was Midas. "Midas, hurry up, the other scouts are coming soon, and your still not ready." Midas came from the other room, and jumped on top of the bed. "Well, how do I look?" Calypso looked himself up and down. "You look the same, what were you doing anyway?" she asked. "I was grooming my self for a half hour, and I still look the same?" Midis said in disbelieve. "Well what did you want to look like?, a small walking chocolate bar." Midas eyed her with his green eyes. "I wanted to look nice for someone" he said in a low tone. "Well who..." Calypso trailed off when she realized who he was talking about. "Midas, dose my little chocolate kitty have a crush on Dianna" she said mocking him. "Of course not, and I thought I told you not to call me that." Midas jumped off the bed, and went over to the door. "I'm sorry Midas, It's nice that you finally found someone like you, you know another cat to talk to in human language. I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to find someone." He looked up to her. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. "Midas, of course I mean it. With everything we've been through, I'm glad that one of us has found someone. Now come on, I think I hear the scouts out there." Midas thought to himself "You'll find someone to Calypso...someday." Calypso opened the door, and saw Asteroid, Charon, and Venus outside waiting for her and Midas. "Are you two ready?" asked Venus in her usual perky way. "Let me check," she turned back into the room to see "Midis, are you ready yet?" Midas came out of the room. "Yes, I'm ready now." The four scouts, and Midis walked together to the dinning hall.

On the way, they told what kind of person they were. Asteroid went first at telling what kind of person she really was. "Well, I'm more of the kick butt kind of girl, you know if there's a fight, I either started it, or will be in it. What about you guys?" They all looked at one another, not sure what to say after that. Then Charon spoke up. "Well, I am the more quite type. I live far out to the galaxy, so I'm not used to seeing so many people. I have been training to be a sailor scout almost my whole life." They were all listening to her, and in their own ways could relate to what she was saying. Everyone had never stayed in one place for to long, they never had a reason too. "Calypso, tell us something about you" said Venus. "Midas, and I have had lots of adventures together, and seen lots of the galaxy, so we are glad that we are finally doing that something a little different. Not much to say about me, but I do work well in a team." They all smiled, as they listened to more of everyone's adventures, but didn't say too much, they wanted to keep their best stories for the dinner table.

Everyone was now in the dinning room. The room was a huge place, and lots of bright lights. The dinner table was very long, and wide. They all sat at the table. Rini and Helios sat at the head of the table, Serenity and Endymion sat to the right of them, and Sofia and Alex sat to the left. The new scouts sat up with the royal family, so everyone could get to know them. Calypso sat beside Sofia, and Charon and Asteroid sat on the other side next to one another. All of the inner scouts sat toward the head of the table, while the outer scouts sat next to them toward the end, where the cats were talking to each other. Asteroid was telling more stories about her travels through the galaxy. "So then, I was surrounded by these space monster things, and next thing you know, I'm throwing punches everywhere, and kicking some monster butt. After I beat the crap out of them, I used my special power, and boom! space dust." Everyone at the table grew quit. "Okay then" said Sofia softly. "Wow, she's good" said Venus. "A girl after my own heart" said Jupiter. "She's sounds better then me" said Uranus. "Alright then, that was very exciting Asteroid," said Rini "What about you Charon, do you have any stories to tell?" Charon looked up at everyone. "Well...I" she said shyly. "Yeah, c'mon, I have never been out to your part before, what's it like?" asked Asteroid. "Well, it's very quit, but a very beautiful place. I'm sorry, I don't have any fighting stories to tell, because I have been training most of my life to be a sailor scout, but since I've trained hard, I can face all most any force I come up against." Again, everyone knew what she was talking about, and knew she may seem shy, but when the time came, she would be ready for anything. "That is a very good quality in a scout, to train hard, and be ready for anything" said Endymion looking over to Serenity. "What?" she asked innocently.

It was now Calypso's turn to tell her tales. "I have been through a lot of things, and I don't think I could have gotten through them if I didn't have Midas with me. He guides me and helps me when I'm in over my head. One time that I can remember is when we were traveling to the Milky Way when some how these monsters got onto our space ship. I fought them off the best I could, but they were too strong. If it wasn't for Midas with his quick thinking of opening the airlock, and my quick moves, we both would have died." They all were amazed on how well of a team they were. "That's a strong bond you two share" said Sofia. "I can also work well in a team, just as long as Midas is there with me." Both Sofia, and Calypso smiled at each other, and knew right away that they were going to be very good friends.

Down at the far end of the table, the cats were also telling their stories about them self. "Midas, why don't you tell us a little about your self" asked Luna. Midas thought for a moment, then started. "I lived most of my life with Calypso. We have been a team right from the beginning, we help each other the best we can. The last time we were on Earth, it was winter, and we never saw ice before, so I stepped onto the ice to see what it felt like. I was about eight feet out, when the ice broke from under me. I would of died if Calypso didn't pull me out. We didn't have a place to stay, so we had to camp out side. She kept me warm all night long so I wouldn't freeze." The cats had the look of amazement on their faces. "Midas, that's incredible" said Dianna. "Yes, I can remember when Venus, and I were that good of a team" said Artemus. "What happened to break that bound?" asked Midas. Artemus knew that he liked Dianna, and like any father, was going to see to that. "Once she joined the sailor scouts, we just grew apart, but I'm sure that won't happen with you." Luna looked at him, she gave him a look like she was going to kill him, and she wasn't the only one. "Artemus, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked in her you-better-come-now-boy kind of way. "Yes, dear" he said in a oh-boy kind of way. The two cats left Dianna, and Midas alone to get to know each other better. When Luna got Artemus outside, she whacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?!" he hissed. "That's for being rude to your daughter, and Midas. I to know that they like each other, and you should be ashamed of your self, for trying to scare him away." Artemus looked at her, and said "But dear..."was all he got before... "Don't you "but dear me!" You get back in there, and say your sorry to both Dianna and Midas, before I really get mad!" Artemus knew how mad Luna could get, so he went back in there, tail between his legs, and said he was sorry to both of them. Artemus didn't say a word for the rest of the evening.

The next morning, Sofia was up for her morning ride with Alex. She met him down by the stables. They readied their horses, and took off for the country side. They rode for an hour to get to a beautiful place over looking the valley. The couple dismounted their horses, and sat under a huge tree. They watched hand in hand as the sun come over the hilltops. It was a perfect moment for them. Sofia laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "What do you think of the new scouts" he asked her gently. "They all seem really nice. Charon seems like she has never really had any friends before, and needs to adjust a little. Asteroid is the kind of person who would be great to have in a battle, and Calypso is really trust worthy, and would be a great friend." Alex turned to look at Sofia. "It's important that you all get along, so you all can work as a team." Sofia cuddled up closer to him. "I know, that's why I'm glad I like them all." They stayed there a little bit longer, then left back for the palace.

When Sofia came back, she remembered that she had to show the new scouts the palace. She went down to the training area outside to wait for the scouts. They were still in training when Sofia got down there, so she waited. Luna was teaching them how to fully use their powers. The other scouts were there to see how strong the new scouts could be. "Asteroid, throw your attack at the practice dummy." She nodded, and yelled out her attack. "ASTEROID METEOR SHOWER!" A wave of rocks around Asteroid shot up around her, and hit the dummy. The dummy was messed up really bad, not just because of Asteroid's attack, but because they were used to train the other scouts. "Very good Asteroid" said Luna amazed. "Yeah well, when you fight alone your whole life, you tend to have lots of practice at stuff." The other scouts were very impressed. It was then Charon's turn to show her attack. "CHARON SOLOR BLAST!" A lavender beam shot from her hands, and hitting the dummy dead on. Everyone was really surprised at how powerful Charon's attack was. "That was very good Charon, this just shows if you practice you can do anything." Charon smiled, and sat down next to Asteroid, who also thought that was very good. Finally it was Calypso was up. Sofia wanted to see her attack the most. "CALYPSO PHYSIC SHOCKWAVE!" A dark purple light surrounded her, then gathered in her hands. She shot it right at the dummy, nearly distorting it more. Everyone's mouths dropped. "Wow" said Mars. "That is some attack" said Venus. "Yeap" said Jupiter.

After the training, Sofia meet up with them. "Hello everyone" said Sofia. "Hello Sofia" Calypso said. "All of your attacks were amazing, I don't even think my two attacks combined could match to yours." They all smiled at what Sofia said. "Sofia, trust me, we may be good, but we know our limits." After that, Sofia started to show them the palace. The first stop they went to was the royal gardens. Charon had never seen a flower before, and Calypso and Asteroid only saw them once. When they entered the gardens, they were all amazed at all of the beautiful flowers there were. The wonderful aroma of all of the different kinds of flowers there were, was like nothing they had ever known. Even Asteroid was stopping, and smelling the flowers. "Sofia this is wonderful, do you came here often?" asked Calypso looking all around. "Oh yes, I come here all the time. It must run in the family, because my mother would love to come out here, and just stay for hours here. My grandmother lived on the moon, so she never really got to do this, but every time she came to Earth, she would always spend time with my grandfather and in the gardens." Sofia showed them all of the flowers in the gardens. They all noticed that the rose was the most common out of all the flowers there. The scouts asked why, and Sofia told them that her family really liked roses. When it was time to leave, the scouts all took one last look at the gardens, then left to see more of the palace.

The next stop they went to was the training room, where Alex was practicing sword moves with Uranus. They went in to watch. Uranus and Alex were sword fighting, and Alex was learning new moves with his sword. Sofia told them how he was a knight who fought for their love in a tournament against Prince Derek. After that, he was crowned Prince of Crystal Tokyo. They were all watching Alex move, and all agreed that he was definitely good with a sword. Alex seemed like he was getting faster with every move. The sound of the crashing metal against the other echoed in the huge room. That sound reminded Sofia how hard Alex fought for her. When Alex was finished, Uranus turned to him. "Your getting faster Alex." He smirked, and said "Wait until you see me on my good days," he threw the sword over to Uranus. She caught it with her right hand. "See you tomorrow." He turned, and walked over to Sofia and the scouts. "We saw how good you are with a sword Prince Alexander" said Charon. "Oh, you don't have to call me that, Alex is just fine" he said with a smile. Sofia noticed how the other girls were looking at Alex. "I was just telling them about the tournament a few months ago" said Sofia looking up at him. "Oh yes, I won't forget that day." He knew that the scouts wanted to ask him a question about it, so he let them ask. "Alex, was it hard for you, or was Prince Derek just a push over?" asked Asteroid. "It was hard, and I trained for stuff like that since I could remember. Prince Derek was definitely not a push over, he put up a very good fight." They wanted to ask some more questions, but Sofia had more things to show them. Everyone said good bye to Alex, and moved on.

Sofia showed them the rest of the palace. It all seemed confusing, but in time they would all find there way around. They went down to the time gate, and everyone meet Sailor Pluto. Charon and Pluto seem to have a lot in common, since they were both from around the same part of the galaxy. The scouts were all told that Pluto was not permitted to leave the time gate, unless someone was down there to take her place for awhile. It was getting late by the time the tour was done. Sofia said that she would show them all the country side tomorrow. Sofia went into her bedroom, and noticed Dianna was not there. She smiled when she remembered Dianna was showing Midas the palace grounds. "Dianna's all grown up now" she said jokingly to her self as she changed for bed.

Early the next morning, Sofia awoke and got dressed. She went down to the stables to meet the scouts. When she got down there, they were all waiting for her. "Good morning everyone" she said cheerfully. "Good morning Sofia" they all said. "Come with me, and we'll pick out your horses." They all followed Sofia down the stalls, until they stopped in front of five beautiful horses. "Asteroid, you may ride Bronze Baron, but we call him Bronze for short." Sofia took out a red stallion, with a whit blaze down his nose. "He's so handsome, what kind of horse is he?" asked Asteroid stroking his muzzle. "He's a Akhal-Teke, he's one of the toughest stallions here, but he has a good heart." Asteroid looked at him again. "Just like me" she said. "Calypso, you'll be riding Shadow Mist, but Misty for short." Sofia then brought out a tan Mustang mare with four white socks, and a blaze to mach. "She's very smart, and is good for first time riders." Calypso was amazed at how beautiful she was. "Now Charon, you can ride Royal Prancer, Prancer for short." She took out a peachy colored Quarter horse stallion, with also a white blaze, but only one white shock on his back right leg. "He's very good at turning, and is very gentle." When the scouts had their horses picked out, the stable hand took them to get saddled up. "Sofia, what about your horse? Didn't you say you had your very own horse?" asked Calypso. "Yes I do, but Star Gazer hasn't been feeling well lately, so I have to ride another horse for today. She's right down here, you guys can go ahead, I'll just get her saddled up, and will meet you out there." They all agreed, and went out side to wait once again for Sofia.

Outside, everyone's horse was ready to go. Their blankets were made of silk, and all had beautiful designs on their saddles. They were already mounted, and waiting for Sofia. Sofia came out of the sables riding a beautiful red Irish Hunter mare. Her glowing red mane, and tail shimmered in the sunlight. The blanket she wore was a dark purple with gold designs on it. She rode very gracefully, and held her head high when she ran. Sofia rode sidesaddle, she never liked riding like that, but she couldn't ride western wearing a dress. The horse's front forelock was white, and it wasn't until they were closer did they notice the white star on the horse's forehead. "Is everyone ready?" asked Sofia. "Sofia, your horse is absolutely beautiful" said Charon amazed. "Oh Duchess here, yes she is a beauty, but you should see Star Gazer, she is the most beautiful horse you have ever seen." Duchess seemed to snort at that remark. "Oh Duchess, your beautiful to" said Sofia giving her a pat on the neck. Duchess held her head up even higher when she said that. "Sofia, how do you know so much about all of these horses?" asked Calypso. "I also spend a lot of time down here as well. If I'm not in the gardens, I'm down here with the horses. Alex and I love horses as much as we do each other. It's to bad that he had to practice his sword fighting, or he would have loved to come down." With all of that said, they all followed Sofia through the kingdom, and into the country side.

The scouts, and Sofia rode through the country side. Sofia was surprised at how well the scouts rode for their first time on a horse. Their was a few mistakes, but not to many. Sofia showed them the beauty of Crystal Tokyo. They were all amazed at all of the beauty this place had to offer. It was a very warm day, so they got to see lots of animals along the way. They were getting very far from the palace, and Sofia said it was time to go back. They were only about a few yards away from were they deiced to turn back when Calypso's horse started to act a little jumpy. "What's wrong with her?" asked Calypso trying to make her settle down. Sofia turned around to try to see what was spooking her. "Misty is easily scared, she must have heard a noise in the woods." As soon as she said that, Bronze and Prancer started getting jumpy too. "What is wrong with them?" asked a very worried Charon. Sofia franticly looked around to see if she could see what was spooking the horses. Sofia went ahead a little, and in the road was a foot and a half long snake. Before Sofia could see what kind it was, Duchess reared and threw Sofia off. She landed very hard on her left arm. "Sofia!" screamed all of the scouts. They all jumped off their horses, and ran to her side. Sofia looked around, the snake was gone, and so was Duchess. "Sofia, are you all right? Can you hear me?" asked Calypso. "My...my arm...I can't move it" said Sofia trying to get up. "No, stay down. Charon is looking at your arm." Charon looked at her arm closely. "She broke it really bad." Calypso looked around, the horses were still there. "Asteroid, go back to the palace, get some help. Charon, and I will stay here, and try our best to help the princess." Asteroid nodded her head, and jumped back on Bronze. "I'll be back as quick as I can." She raced off toward the palace.

Asteroid had been gone for about a half an hour. Calypso, and Charon tried their best for the princess. They knew they had to keep her still, or her arm would break more. The pain in Sofia's arm was almost unbearable. Amazingly, Sofia was not crying. You would think being related to Serenity, she would be crying all the time, but she was stronger then that. "It's going to be alright Sofia, Asteroid will be back soon" said Calypso. "What if she got lost? It is a long ways back to the palace from here. Are you sure we should of sent her?" Calypso looked up at her. "Asteroid will came through" she said in a deep voice. Sofia then spoke up. "She's right, Asteroid will come through, she may not be good in a group yet, but I knew she will come through." Charon nodded. "Your right, she will come through." She looked toward the direction that Asteroid rode off into. "I just hope she comes soon."

About 20 mintues past, and still no Asteroid. The scouts could tell the pain Sofia was feeling was getting worse. "We can't wait for Asteroid anymore, I'm going back." Calypso was about to get on her horse when the sounds of pounding hooves was coming closer to them. From over the hill, they saw Alex, King Helios, Endymion, and Asteroid rushing to help. A smile appeared on everyone's face. "Well it's about time you came back girl" she said running to them. As soon as they were closer, Alex jumped off his horse, and ran to Sofia. "Sofia, oh god I was so worried" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then Helios and Endymion joined in with the worry talk. "Hold on Sofia, I'll make the pain go away" said Endymion. He used his healing powers to help her arm. As he was doing that, Calypso was asking Asteroid questions. "What took you so long?" Charon wanted to hear this as well. "I started back, and somewhere I got turned around, and just as I was going to go back, I found the king and them looking for us." Calypso and Charon looked at each other, then back at Asteroid. "What?" they both asked. "They said something about the horse coming back to the palace, and they knew something was wrong." They still were confused, until Sofia spoke up. "All of the horses at the palace are trained to do that. If something has happened to their rider, they come back and lead help back to the rider." The scouts all shook their heads. "That's something that comes in handy" said Calypso. "I just thought the horse didn't care" said Asteroid. "Duchess may be stuck up, but she is also trained very well." Endymion couldn't heal Sofia's arm, it still needed to be put into a cast, but Endymion's healing powers was able to stop the pain and make the arm travel worthy. Everyone traveled back to the palace, with a little more peace for all of them.

The group arrived at the palace, and as soon as they dismounted Queen Rini, and Serenity came running out. "Oh Sofia, sweetheart are you alright?" said Rini holding her daughter. Before she could say anything, her mother pushed her broken arm. "Ow, no, mom, arm, let go!" she yelled. Both Rini, and Serenity stepped back. "What is wrong with your arm?" asked Rini eyes so wide they were about to fall out of her head. "She broke it Dear" said Helios. "Sofia, how could you have broken your arm?" asked Serenity. "It wasn't my fault, Duchess saw a snake, and before I could stop her she threw me off." Rini sighed and looked up. "Sofia it's alright, we all were so worried about you. You better get Mercury to put a cast on your arm." Rini and Serenity went back into the palace to tell the scouts she was alright. Helios came up behind Sofia. "Come on sweetheart, let's take care of your arm." He helped her into the palace. "Father, is this going to itch a lot?" asked Sofia. "Oh yes, it will." Sofia looked down in disgust. "Oh great." Everyone escorted Sofia into the palace.

After Sofia had her cast put on her, she was taken to her room. Calypso, Asteroid, and Charon all went to visit Sofia. They went into her room, and found her laying in her bed awake. She smiled when she saw them. She tried to set up, but only got half way. "How are you feeling?" asked Calypso. "Besides my arm being broken, I'm good." Sofia finally got her self to sit up. "I want to thank you guys for helping me. I know it was your duty, but still." The scouts looked at one another, and smiled. "It may have been our duty" said Calypso. "But we helped you because your our friend" said Charon. "Yeah, we forgot it even was duty" said Asteroid. Sofia smiled. "Do you guys want to sign my cast?" she asked them. They all looked at her cast. It was filled with everyone's signatures. Even the cats signed it, but it was only a paw print. "Yeah sure" they all said. Everyone put their own note on the cast.

At the end of summer, it was time for the ceremony. Sofia's arm had finally healed, and she was relieved that the itching stopped. Sofia and Alex had to dress up again, and were not happy about it either. Everyone meet down in the main court room, to wait for the ceremony to begin. The doors opened, and Calypso, Asteroid, and Charon entered the room. They kneeled before the royal family. Queen Serenity (Rini) spoke. The scouts rose when she started. "For the past month, you all have proven how well you can work as a team. We all thank you for helping my daughter, and we all welcome you as part of the sailor scout team." The whole room started to clap, and cheered. They looked up to Sofia. She smiled, and whispered "Welcome to the team." The crowed continued to cheer. Calypso, Asteroid, and Charon knew that finally their wandering days were over. They had finally found hundreds of reasons to stay.

THE END


End file.
